Flashes
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Ally loses her memory and has to start a new life of her own. Will she be able to trust the people she used to know the best? Will she let them help her regain her memory back? Austin will do anything to get her to remember him again. Ally only remembers her life years ago..in love with someone else..passion for something else..Can Austin get her life back? Or will he lose her?
1. one

**Flashes Chapter 1**

 **This is going to be my new story aside form Hello? Hello. So I hope that you like it! And give this a review if you want more! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I bet you have your life planned out. I bet if your in your last years of high school you're probably thinking about what College or University you want to go to. If you have what it takes to be excepted into the most prestigious medical school in the United States. Or maybe you're already studying in some collage far away from your family and you're stressed out about wanting to be excepted to be one of the few to study abroad for a semester or maybe even a full year so that you can be even farther away from your family. But maybe you haven't thought about any of that at all, and maybe you won't. Some of us don't have there life planned out. And even if you try to plan your life out, fate will always throw a bullet at you. And it's up to you whether you want to dodge it or face it head on. Ally Dawson, definitely had everything planned, but fate intervened and everything went downhill from then on.

 **Ally's POV**

 **July 17th**

I whistle at a taxi driver who was driving down the street. The cab driver stopped the vehicle and I run up to the cab and hopped inside the back. "Where am I taking you dear?"

"Diamond Daily Building." I told the taxi driver.

The driver takes off and I look out the window of New York City to see huge business buildings. I am practically living the dream. I got the best fiancé ever and the best friends ever.

I arrive at the building and enter inside through the revolving doors. The first thing I look at when I enter the building every morning is the magazine covers for Diamond Daily Magazine. July's Issue just got up and Megan Fox posed for the cover. _'Megan's sexiest tips for_ _when_ _in bed with your hubby!'_ I just love my job as a journalist. I actually got to talk to Megan herself and ask her questions about her next project. I even met her for lunch and we got to know each other personally. So, you can see Megan and I are friends, which I think is pretty cool. My job has given me tons of opportunities and when I find the chance to take one, I do. This job has even given me the opportunity to go to a red carpet premiere for a movie where I actually met my fiancé!

Austin Moon, the man of my life. I met him at the movie premiere for Lost and Cornered. I was given the opportunity to interview him but then we actually got to know each other personally and I haven't been happier with him. Our wedding date is planned to be in August of the 25th. I can't believe I'm going to marry him next month. It felt like yesterday that I met him. I met him two years before we ever decided to take anything further in our relationship. So, I've known him for quite a while. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met my best friends ever Dez and Trish.

Dez and Trish were married before I even met them. They are the cutest couple I've ever seen. Another cool part of my job is that I get to work with Trish here at the Diamond Daily. Trish is also a Journalist. She started working here last year after she got fired from her other job. I was actually the one who convinced her to become a journalist when she didn't think she had what it took. She is amazing at what she does and I wouldn't be surprised if she got promoted.

Our boss is choosing two people to get promoted and I really hope that's Trish and I. She deserves it more than anyone that I know. She's worked so hard this past year and a half to get a spot in the higher class. I'll be so upset if she doesn't get a spot.

"Hey!" Trish greeted me as I entered the elevator.

"Hey." I smiled at her with a happy sigh.

"What's got you so chipper today, Ally? You know that Mrs. Jessie picks who gets promoted today, right?" Trish asks me nervously.

"Yeah, I know. And I know that you and I are going to be the one to get chosen."

"Then if that is not why you are so happy today, what is it?" She laughs.

"Austin and I had some amazing fun last night."

"Good for you two but you don't have to go into any detail."

I laughed, "I wasn't going to. You're so weird."

The elevator rang and we walked to our desks. I set my jacket on the back of my chair and sat down on my spiny chair. I turned on my laptop that was set on top of my desk. I open up my emails to see that I never got anything special. My then I look back again and it was an email sent to Austin and I from our Wedding Planner.

 _I am pleased to say that we are officially done planning the wedding! All you two have to do is be there in your tux and dress. Can't wait to see you two next month. Congratulations! Have an amazing day you two._

I reply a long thanks and send it to her.

"Promotion time!" Trish comes up to me.

I get up from my chair and follow Trish to the one corner of the building and Mrs. Jessie starts talking. "Hello everyone! As you all know today is the day I pick who will be chosen to be promoted to the next point in there career. I would just like to say before we start that all have you worked very well and I wish you all the best. I am going to be promoting Amanda James and Ally Dawson! Congratulations! Now, for the rest of you, get back to work, please!" She smiles.

I can't believe Trish didn't get picked to be promoted. I feel so sorry for her.

She sends me a smile and walks back to her desk as I walk with Amanda to Mrs. Jessie's office where she is going to be explaining everything to us.

"Als, why are you so stressed? You got the promotion. I thought that's what you wanted." Austin says walking over to me from the kitchen as I sit in the living room couch with my legs crossed looking at the TV but not really paying attention to is since I am talking to Austin.

"It is but I just wish Trish got it, too. She worked really hard for that promotion." I say to him. Austin comes up to me and starts massaging my shoulders. He knows exactly what to do when I feel stressed.

"Just don't let it get to you. You got what you wanted. Trish will eventually get it."

"Thanks. I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

"I guess I'll go to bed with you."

The next day I go to work and start packing up my boxes because I am begin promoted to the next level. I am so happy that I got this promotion.

My life is amazing right now. I just got promoted to work with ever type of person out there and I get a new assignment! I'm getting engaged to the best man in the world. How could it get any better.

I reach to the top of the building and find my room. You heard me! I get my own office room!

As I sit down on my chair the alarm goes off! I start coughing as I look at the door and see smoke piling into my confined room. I run to the door and grab onto the handle when I burn my hand from the heat of the door knob. I cry in pain as I just burnt my hand really badly. I grab the sleeve of my coat and open the door but as soon as I opened it a burst of flames made my mind go blank.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! If you like it follow it and leave a** **review! Thank you!**


	2. two

**Flashes chapter 2**

* * *

"Just give her some room." I heard a voice. At least I think it was. I open my eyes and everything around me scared me. "It's okay, dear. You're in the hospital. You were in a fire."

"But I know you're going to be fine, because you're awake now." I looked over and saw a blonde man sit next to me.

"I'm going to be fine, doctor?"

"What?" He must have not heard me because I was a little groggy.

"Doctor. You're my doctor, right?" I see him look at, whom must have been the nurse.

He sits down on the chair, "No. I'm your fiancé." He goes to grab my left hand but I pull away. I don't want a stranger grabbing my hand. Wait, what did he just say?

I look down at my left hand to see one of the fingers wrapped up from a burn I must have got in the fire. But then I look at the finger right next to it to see a sparkly engagement ring. I examine it, it has got to be around seventy thousand dollars for the ring itself. I try to think who gave this to me but I don't know how it even got on my finger in the first place. It doesn't look like the other one...

"Ally."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I-I'm your fiancé. We've known each other for five years, honey."

"Don't call me that."

"But Ally-"

"Austin, can you please meet me in the other room." The actual doctor says.

I sit down and try to comprehend the fact that I'm in the hospital. Who is that man? And why does he think we are getting married. I would never get married to a total stranger. What if he's a stalker and found a way to trick the doctors? Oh my, God this is scary!

 **Austin's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with my fiancé?" I ask the doctors frustrated and confused.

"Sometimes this happens. The impact when she flew against that wall as her brain-."

"I've heard the story."

"She might have temporary memory loss."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She might not be able to get those memories back."

"So, you're saying, she's not going to remember anything in her life? She won't remember her family, friends? The one person she confides in, me?"

"Only time will tell." I walk back into the room to see her sleeping. "Come back tomorrow. She needs her rest and so do you."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Austin, you've been here for the past three months everyday. At least go home and clean up. Get some sleep. You could use it."

I agree with the doctor and head home.

I text Dez and Trish to tell them the good news. 'She's finally awake.'

Speaking of Trish, she didn't get any injuries. Since she was at the main level she was able to hear the alarm and get out of the building fast enough. She was going to go back into the building to find her but the firefighters wouldn't let her back inside to rescue her best friend. She wishes she could have done something and she regrets listening to those firefighters. I wish she would stop feeling so much regret for something she had no control over. I bet she'll feel a lot more better knowing that Ally is awake. I juts don't know how she's going to feel when she finds out that she can't remember her best friend.

I get home and lay on my bed and was able to fall asleep in peace knowing Ally would be fine.

* * *

I wake up around the middle of the night and couldn't find myself to fall back asleep. So I decided to take a shower and head back to the hospital.

I grabbed a coffee at the hospital cafe and went up to Ally's room. I get there and go to where Ally was supposed to be. But she wasn't there. The bed was empty. They had stripped off everything in the bed!

I go to the lady in the entry way of the level to ask, "Where's my fiancé?"

"We moved her upstairs to the VIP level to room 508."

"What? I would never pay that much for hospitalization when I don't have to."

She was about to say something but I just ran up to the room. I didn't even decide to take the elevator as that would have taken too long. Even when the elevators in hospitals move faster than regular elevators. It's for the emergencies.

I look for Room 508 and stop when I see it. I enter the room when I see four people inside the room. Ally, who was awake, the doctor, who's checking on her, and two other's whom I've never met but know everything about, Ally's parents.

"Hi. I'm Austin." I shake hands with them.

"You'd think to call to let me know my daughter had been admitted to the hospital." Lester says.

"I know. I'm sorry." I wasn't really. Ally hasn't spoken to her parents for years.

"Wait. You've never met my parent's? And you never told them what happened to me?"

"But we are here now. Which is what matters." Penny goes up to Ally.

I run a hand though my hair when the doctor says, "Ally is stable. She will be ready to go home when the release papers are signed. She will have to go back to her normal routine."

"Yes, home, with me." Penny says.

"We have your room made and everything for you."

"I'm sorry to seem like this but didn't you just hear what the doctors said? She has to go back home, to her normal routine. She has to go back to her regular routine, her home, with me. She was living with me. We live together."

"But that is a place she doesn't remember."

"But it would help. And the doctor just said that."

"Ugh!" Ally lightly yelled. "Can everybody please stop bickering."

"I'm sorry dear." Lester says.

"Austin is right." The doctor says.

"I mean, if it helps. I could just try it for a day or two. And then I'll come home with you." Ally holds her mothers hand.

"You don't have to make a decision right away. In about a week. We have to make sure everything is one hundred percent."

"Okay." Ally says.

That would also give her enough time to change her mind.

* * *

The next day Ally and I were eating in the cafeteria as no one was there and Ally could think clearly.

"So..." Ally started.

"So…?" I asked.

"We are married?"

"No. We are going to be getting married. We were supposed to be getting married last month but that never happened because of the accident."

"Oh. How can you be my fiancé but have never met my family?"

"You don't- you haven't talked to them for years."

"Why would I wait- Why would I not speak to my family?"

"All of that happened before we met so."

"But I have had to talk to you about it."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well, you moved into the city and wanted to work has a journalist." Ally places her hands to her face. "But your father insisted that you stay in business school. He has some strict views of what you should be doing. That's how everything started."

"What I remember was being in business school and being engaged to Gavin." I sigh. She gets up from her chair. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I would just-"

I get up from my chair and run after her, "Ally! Ally! Babe!" She turns around to face me with scars on her face, "What you should do is go back to your life. That's what the best thing for you is, with me. You heard what the doctor said."

"I understand what the doctors said but I don't know who you are. And I'm supposed to live with you? Without any proof of us being in love?"

"Other than our marriage?"

"People could get married for all sorts of things."

"Like?"

"I don't know. A bet?"

"What?"

"Um, did I keep a journal?"

"You did but I think it got destroyed."

"I'm sorry." She walks away.

It was now Friday. The day Ally was going to leave the hospital. She had made the choice to leave with her parents. I go on the couch and remember all the good times we had. I remember when Ally was writing in her journal and I wrapped my arms and asked her to put it away because I had a surprise for her. I also remember when she came home from work and she was telling me that one of her coworkers had found her journal and read it to the entire staff. She swore to never bring it to the office again. She always keeps it in the drawer.

But that was when I realized. It never got destroyed after all!

I run to the bedroom and open her end table drawer. And there it was. Ally's book. The brown leathery book with a pink A sewed into it.

I grab my keys and drive to the hospital hoping it was too late!

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I was time for me to leave the hospital. I notice the doctor walk in, "I see you're finally leaving us, Ally."

"That's what they tell me." I smile.

"So, no driving till I give you the say so but other than that, I'll see you in 4-6 weeks." She hands me a card with her number on it. My mom takes it and puts it in her purse. The doctor leaves.

"Hold on." I see Austin rushing in the room. "I found your book. It was left at the house because you didn't want to bring it to the office anymore."

"Can I see it?" He quickly hands me it and I look at it. "It was just like my dream."

"What?"

"I had a dream about my journal. But I called it my song book because I had a habit of writing songs even if I didn't..."

"...think it would go anywhere." He said in sync with me.

"Read it."

I flip open to the first page, "I just went on a date with this amazing guy. He bought me a huge bouquet of roses. My favorite. We had dinner and went on a walk during sunset to the beach. He said I looked beautiful..."

Suddenly my mind goes back to that day…

" _You look beautiful." Austin told me with our handed intertwined. I blush not knowing what to say back._

" _Thank you." Then we shared our first kiss together. It was so magical I swore I saw fireworks._

" _Race you to the huge rock over there!" He pointed. Suddenly he starts running._

" _Hey! That's not fair. You're faster than me!"_

" _Then you better start running!"_

 _I start running when I trip over Austin and we both tumble into the sand. I knew it from then on that it had got to be love at first sight...or first tumble._

I look up at Austin, "We had our first kiss on the beach. I had fell on top of you when we raced."

"You remember?"

"Only that." I turn to my parents.

"Okay, think about it. You quit business school, you broke off your engagement and moved into the city. Those are all decisions that you made before you even met me. I think you owe it to yourself to honor those decisions, even for a little while." Austin turns to my parents, "I promise I'll take care of her." He faces me again, "Come home with me. We'll figure this out together."

I sigh and look at my parents, "I guess I could just try it. To see if it could help my memory. I already know that he's not a stranger. You know I can come home anytime. I'm engaged to him, it must have said yes for some reason."

"Take care of her."

"I will."

* * *

 **I never planned this would be based off of anything so from now on...my ideas! haha! So** **review and I hope that I get lovely reviews! Have a great day!**


	3. three

**Flashes 3**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! So many in just a day! So thanks! If I get six to seven reviews per chapter I'll update! So, enjoy!**

 **PS, the last chapter had a few of The Vow scenes but this is interlay my idea...and a little bit of RausllyR5xo! Can't take all the credit!**

* * *

"And this is us." Austin parks his vehicle. I get out and look around. Not as fancy as I'm used to but I guess this is what my new self would be like. I enter the house and look around. Everything is so clean.

"Do we have a maid?" I ask.

He laughs, "No I clean the house."

"Do I clean?"

"You're way too busy to clean. And I never mind."

"And what am I busy with?"

"Your work of course."

"I'm a journalist. That's what you said."

"Yes. I'll show you you're work place, eventually.."

"But didn't it burn down?"

"No. Only a few levels did but it's all repaired now."

"Right." I found myself looking though the book shelf. I sit down on the couch and think to myself. "I remember our first date."

He sits next to me, "Yeah. I know. That's great. It's only a matter of time till you remember who I actually am."

"I have this weird feeling. I mean. I know you're not a stalker because we did go on a date and we were going to get married. I remember on our date, these feelings. I just can't figure out what any of them mean."

"You will eventually."

"I know you don't want to hear this but we have to be realistic here. In you're point of view, I'm the love of your life. You'd probably do anything for me. If you were with me when that building caught on fire you would have probably been in there to save me in a heartbeat no matter what."

"Wow. See, you do remember me."

"I don't. But I can just sense it from you. And you're my fiancé. I know you would do anything for me. And I really appreciate that but I don't know anything about you. I don't even know how we met. How we fell in love. I don't know why I love you. All I know about love is Gavin." Why did I just say that?

Gavin. I love Gavin and I don't understand how I could ever break up with him. And now I'm with this guy whom I feel no chemistry with what-so-ever.

"But you could. Read more in your diary. Maybe it could help."

"I don't feel like reading right now."

Suddenly the bell rung. Austin got up and answered it with a smile. I heard a group of voices and then it went down to a whisper. I decided to pick up my dairy anyway and flip open to a random page.

"Dear Diary,

Austin is the bets man ever. You'll never believe what he asked me today...He asked me to marry him. It was the most romantic thing ever! He-"

I was cut off by a group of people entering the room. I look over and see two new faces. A red head guy and a dark haired girl. The smiles on there faces were crazy glued to there face. It kind of made me uncomfortable.

The girl spoke, "I'm so glad that you're out of the hospital." She hugs me.

"And who are you?" Suddenly all there smiles were wiped away. I should probably learn to get used to that.

"I'm Trish." She put on another smile.

"And I'm Dez. We're your best friends."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." I questioned more than stated.

"They're here for dinner. Which I am making right now. Be right back." Austin said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, how are you doing?" Trish asked me.

"Uh, fine, I guess. Aside from the fact that I know nothing in my life."

"Yeah, that's got to suck." Trish looks at Dez and doesn't even acknowledge Dez's bitterness. "I couldn't even imagine what it must be like for you. Knowing that you're like what, five years older than what you remember?" Trish hits Dez shoulder.

"Dez! Be nicer! Why don't you go help Austin with dinner?" Trish asks Dez.

"Fine." He pouted his way to the kitchen.

"So, you really don't remember Austin?" She asks me as she sat down on the couch.

"No. I don't know who any of you are." I sit back in the couch. "I'm at this strangers house with more strangers and I'm about to have supper with a group of strangers." I sigh.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you."

"I am too. But there is nothing I can do about it now. All I have hope for is to start over a new life and hopefully my memories come back."

"You think they will?"

"They already have."

"Wait, what?"

"I remember Austin and I's first date."

"That's awesome! So, he's not really a total stranger."

"But that's all I know about us. Is that we had a date. That was the only way I would let myself come here. I wouldn't come here if there wasn't any proof of us being together or knowing each other."

"What triggered this memory?"

"I was reading my journal." I pick it up from behind me on the couch.

"I wrote about the date and then the memory came to me. I only remember bits and pieces but yeah."

"Supper!" Austin said from the dining room.

We head to the massive table and begin eating. "I've always wanted someone who could cook. Gavin could never cook for his life." I started eating. I notice Dez and Trish look at Austin who sends me a smile.

"Austin's a singer." Dez says.

"So, I've heard." I say.

"You've heard his songs?" Trish asks.

"No, that's what he told me."

"Maybe we could hear one after dinner."

Austin smiles.

* * *

We finish eating and I feel like I should do the dishes. "I'll help you." I told Austin grabbing some plates from the table.

"No, that's fine. Why don't you go hang out with Dez and Trish in the living room?"

I look over to them and see them cuddling on the couch.

"Hang out with people I don't know? If anything, I know you more. I do have a memory of us, you know?"

"That's true." My had slipped off the plate and it smashes everywhere.

My mind went back…

" _Austin, you're amazing." We kissed through the kitchen. There was no way were going to be getting any dishes done when Austin looked that good._

 _He sets me on the counter and runs his hands down my side while kissing my neck. My lips went back to his and moved perfectly in sync. It was like our lips were made for each other. My leg shifted and a dish that was left on the counter slid off and smashed on the floor. We both started laughing._

" _We'll clean that up later, but now, let's go to the bedroom."_

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked around me. I was in the living room. I saw Austin at the foot of where I was laying. "Austin?"

"Ally! Are you okay? You fell." He sounded so worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do, you remember the first time we slept together. Because I do."

* * *

 **Austin's probably going to be so happy about that! So 6 or 7 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks! Have a good night or day!**


	4. four

**Flashes 4**

I don't know what it was but ever since I got that memory I couldn't get it out of my head. I kept replaying it over and over in my head. Ever since, I just wanted to jump Austin's bones. I've been living with him for a week and I always have the chance but then I think of Gavin. He's obviously moved on if I was going to be getting married. I mean, Austin and I are technically still engaged so maybe I could live with the fact. I mean, damn, he's sexy!

When I first got the memory of us sleeping together I could have said something better to tell him that. Why the hell did I ask him if he remember us sleeping together? Of course he remembers the first time he slept with his wife. It was amazing...but I won't go into detail.

It was night time, just before we were about to go to sleep. "So, you can sleep in the bedroom. I'll just sleep on the couch." Austin said to me.

"Thanks." I smile as I head to the room. I turn back to Austin, "Is there anything that I do before I go to sleep?"

He smiles, "Actually, you usually write in your journal."

"Oh, okay." I walk over to the bookshelf when Austin stops me.

"You don't just write in it. You write songs. You usually write a verse or two before falling asleep." I was a little confused. I don't really know how to write songs. "I mean, you probably don't even know how to write songs. But if you give it a try, I'm sure you'll probably get one of your memories back." He said hopeful. "Maybe you'll remember how to write a song. Maybe you'll remember one of the songs you did write. Maybe you'll remember how to play piano." He was right.

And I used to play piano when I was a kid because my mom thought it would be a good use of my time but my father thought it was useless and wouldn't be helpful for when I grow up...when I grow up to be into business. He thought it was childish. So, I stopped playing and decided to forgot about it. I never thought I'd actually take it up when I was older. I guess I did.

"I play piano? I only played piano when I was a kid but..."

"-stopped when you were a kid." He finished my sentence. "I know. We were married, remember?"

"Yeah. And I don't remember...remember." We both laugh.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, if you want to write something in it, you can, and if you don't, I wont stop you." He said as he walked into the hallway.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I should be going into my regular routine and maybe I'll even get a memory back.

I find it really scary getting these memories back. It's different than just remembering something in your past.

"You okay?" Austin asked as he came into the room with a blanket and pillow in hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how I'm getting these memories. Something has to trigger them right?" He nods his head. "Well, it's going to be something different every time when I do get these memories back."

"You're remembering, that's good."

"It is. But it's not just remembering something from what I had experienced before, it feels like someone else memory."

"But it's yours. I know it is when you tell me. And you wouldn't be able to get another persons memories anyway."

"I know, that's ridiculous. But, it's not just a memory. My head goes blank and the only thing that I think of is that specific memory. It's almost like a..." I couldn't find the right word to describe it. "Flash."

"So when you get these memories, they flash in your head?"

"Yeah. And I think that's why I passed out earlier. I think the more significant the memory, the more powerful the impact on my brain it is."

"That does make sense. I think you're on to something here, Als." I blush. Austin notices, "Why are you blushing."

"You, uh, called me Als. No one has ever done that before."

"I've always called you that. It's my little nickname for you."

"Oh. I like it."

"Good. Because I've been using it on you for years."

I sigh, "It's so weird that I could lose so much of my life so easily."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulders and I jumped. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to-I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. Was that one of our things?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

I stand up, "I'm just going to go to bed." I get up and quickly enter the bedroom and slide my body against the door as tears start to form.

Why did I do that? He was just trying to help me. I wish that this didn't happen to me. Why did this have to happen to me? I'm so lost. I feel like I'm an alien and every one doesn't know how to act around me. I really wish that this wasn't the case.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. Obviously it was Austin, who else would it have had to be?

I stand up and wipe away the tears that were on my face from crying. I take a deep breath to help me clear my mind and open the door.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. If there was anything that I could have done to keep you from getting hurt you have to know that I would have done it."

"I know." I say into his chest. "But there is nothing that we can do now but just move on."

"I'm so sorry, Ally." I felt him shaking his head. "I heard you crying in here. I know you needed comfort." I couldn't help it but just start crying there. He just stood there caressing my head as I cried into his chest. After I stopped crying, a few moments later he let go and smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

He was about to leave the room when I grabbed his hand. He turned around, "Don't leave me, tonight."

"Of course." We got comfy in the bed, our bed. Right before my mind drifted off I heard him say something, "Goodnight my dear. I love you."


	5. five

**Flashes Chapter 5**

 **Sorry it had been forever since I've updated any of my stories! I've been really busy with life and school exams are coming up so I have to focus on that! I posted a Christmas one-shot in December which didn't get so popular but I don't care! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I'm probably going to shorten this story since I don't have any ideas. So this is probably going to be the second last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ally, Ally, my little Ally. You are so beautiful as can be." I heard Austin singing. Wait, why is Austin singing that? And where is he? I can't see anything at all!

"I'm scared!" I scream. I'm in a dark hall with red tinted lights. The walls are black but the source of light isn't coming form anywhere. What the hell is going on? "Austin?"

"I'm right here." I heard him say softly. I turn around but he was no where to be seen.

"Austin, I can't see you. Where are you?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes!"

"I'm right here."

"Where?"

"Over there." I turn around and my face hits a wall and I fall on the floor. I get back on my feet and look to my left...theres a hallway. I start walking towards it when I start falling down a hole! I scream until I wake up and I'm in my bed.

"Austin!" I yell. Austin jumps beside me as he just had woken up.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

"Okay. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" I fall back into my pillow.

"It's seven in the morning."

"Ugh. I guess it's time to get up for work..."

"Ally, you don't go to work. You just had a brain injury."

"I know. I guess I used to say that before the accident, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"I'll leave, you can get dressed in here. Remember, your clothes are on the left side of the walk-in closest."

"Right. I always forget. I mean, I forgot most of everything so..." Austin shoots me an unimpressive face. "Right, happy thoughts."

I change into my clothes and go into the living room when I'm done. I go towards the window and look out to the city. "Wow, the city looks so pretty in the morning." The orange and pink tint to the sky, the orange sun look's like it belongs just there.

"Yeah, the sunset is coming out."

"This sky looks so pretty around this time."

"I agree. Only from the heart can you touch the sky." Austin's words rang in my ear.

"You've told me that quote before." I laugh.

Austin's face goes flat, "What?"

"You've told me that-" I'm cut off by a powerful pain in my head. I start screaming and I can;t handle the pain and I just fall to the floor holding the top of my head thinking maybe somehow it would help rid the pain out of existence, but it didn't work. The pain kept getting worse and the louder I screamed the more powerful the pain got.

"Ally! Are you okay?"

Suddenly everything went black and I saw everything.

"I love you Ally, remember that. You don't have to worry about losing me, because I need you to survive." My fiancé…

"I'm giving you the promotion, Ally. Congratulations. You earned it!" My boss…

"You're a hard worker. And I'm so proud that you are my daughter!" My parents…

"...Marry me?" My fiancé…

"Ally!" A scream from my boyfriend.

"You captivate me." My newly boyfriend, Austin Moon.

"Go out with me?"

"I'm Austin."

"Allison Dawson." My new boss.

"I can't do this! Not like this, Not anymore!" My ex-fiance, Gavin.

"I love you, too" Gavin, loved me.

"We're going to miss you to pieces. But you're all grown up and you don't need your mom and dad to tell you what you can and can't do anymore. You're finally going out into the world. Don't forget that you can always call home if you want to talk to one of us." My mom when I was moving out of the house.

"I'm Gavin, you must be Ally." My ex-boyfriend

"Ally?" A question from my best friend.

"Allison Marie Moon..." I scolding from my mother.

"Ally, Ally, Ally..." Dad was not happy about me sneaking out of the house to see my boyfriend who I had no chance of holding a healthy relationship with.

"Go to you room!" I was 12.

"Go play with your friends." I was 10.

"This is our new house in The Big Apple." We moved to New York when I was seven.

I see a huge flashing light and I couldn't see anything at all!

I heard Austin's voice, "Ally?"

* * *

 **Leave me a review of what you thought! Thanks! See you next time!**


	6. six

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry its been so long! I was just busy with my exams and life in general haha! So this is going to be the last chapter for this story but I have another idea in my head and I hope that you will like it!**

* * *

"Ally?" Austin asks looking scared and confused. He was sitting in a chair right next to me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

He comes over to me and grabs my hand. "You're in the hospital. The doctors can't find out what happened to you."

"What did I do?"

"You were screaming for help. You looked like you were in the worse possible pain I have ever seen. You scared me half to death. I thought you were having an aneurism but you weren't bleeding from your nose. I called 911."

"I don't feel anything."

"What?"

"I mean, I don't feel it. The pain."

"That's good. I'll tell the doctors." Austin quickly runs out of the room and he comes back inside with a doctor.

"Ally, I'm your doctor. Austin tells me that you're feeling fine." The doctor says.

"I am."

"That's good. You should be able to leave the hospital within the hour then."

"That's it? You don't have to run any tests?"Austin asks. "You know for sure that everything is alright?"

"Actually, I think everything is more than fine." She smiles at Austin. "We took some brain scans because we couldn't figure out why Ally was in so much pain. There is no damage to the brain."

"Oh, thank God!" Austin sighs in relief.

"But when we scanned her brain, it had more activity than before the fire accident."

"I- I don't understand." I ask.

"Ally, what do you remember?" The doctor asks me.

"What do you mean?"

Austin crosses his arms and walks over to me looking confused.

"Do you remember anything that you didn't?"

"Well, I have been getting my memories back but you knew that. I told you every time one came back."

"I know that. But you're brain is more active than before. Think Ally."

"I don't- I don't know-" My mind goes blank then I remember last night. I got all my memories back! I remember everything! I open my eyes and the first person I see is Austin. "Austin."

"Yeah?"

"We- we are getting married. We're engaged." I say. Austin smiles and then I smile. "Your smile always made me smile." I grab his hand.

"We are getting married." He started laughing emotionally. "You remember?"

"I remember." He smiles and laughs with me and kisses me on the forehead.

"While this is a beautiful moment for you two, I'm going to go get the discharge papers." The doctor leaves the room.

* * *

"Austin, do you take Ally, to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I think he's already done that before today." I joke. Austin laughs and a few other people sitting down.

"Ally, do you take Austin, to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may exchange rings."

Austin places my ring on my finger and I place his ring on his finger.

"In the state of New York, I pronounce you two Mr and Mrs. Moon. Austin, you may kiss the bride."

Austin takes my hand and my back and dips me. He places his lips o mine and we share a passionate first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Just like Austin & Ally! Bad joke? Actually thats a really sad joke... Anyways... I'm sorry it was such a short story and that this chapter was so short. I would have added it to chapter 5 but it was getting late and I was tired. But I will be started a new story so look out for that! Anyways...have a great day or night!**


End file.
